Knockin' On Heaven's Door
by NeonGensis
Summary: Written as a script treatment for a broadcasting class, this isn't so much a fanfic as it is a script proposal. When a female sentient alien artifact arrives on board the ship, the Doctor must do all he can to prevent her planet from reclaiming her.
1. Default Chapter

It should be noted that I am not a Trekker nor a Trekkie nor any member of any colorful catch-all euphemism to describe a fan of Star Trek Voyager. I do watch the show, if only for Jeri Ryan as Seven of Nine, though.  
  
This was created during my Junior year at college, for Writing in Broadcast media class. There are some errors in here (such as the holographic owner of the Parisian tavern later on, whom I had named Eliza. I have no clue what her name is supposed to be), and I know it's not a terribly creative script treatment, but I was proud enough to post it here. I hope you all enjoy it though!  
  
This is not so much a fanfic as it was a proposed script for a broadcasting class. There was a script produced, but it was over a hundred pages, and I don't want to post it here.  
  
Enjoy. It's not as long as it looks. Please read and review!  
  
All Star Trek:Voyager characters (c) Paramount Studios 

Story and other characters (c) Miguel A. E. Betita 5-1-2000 


	2. Chapter 2

STAR TREK: VOYAGER Knockin' On Heaven's Door By Miguel A. E. Betita  
  
The year is approximately 2570. The M-Class Starfleet vessel Voyager was commissioned for a six-week mission to capture a single Maquis ship. The Maquis is a rogue militant army that uses extremist and terrorist tactics against the Cardassians, an alien race that is generally considered to be a scourge of the Universe. Unfortunately, the Maquis ship had fallen through some sort of subspace wormhole that took them into the Delta Quadrant, directly on the opposite end of the galaxy. The Voyager had followed in pursuit. Although the Maquis ship had been destroyed, its crew had been rescued and taken aboard. Now, united aboard the Voyager, its crew is desperately seeking any means possible that can aid them in their quest to return home.  
  
CAPTAIN KATHRYN M. JANEWAY is talking to SEVEN OF NINE in her personal ready room, conducting personnel productivity reviews. The CAPTAIN tells the former Borg how well she's been progressing, interacting with the crew, relearning how to socialize and behave normally again. She tells SEVEN OF NINE, "You're becoming more and more like a human again!"  
  
SEVEN OF NINE coolly shrugs, and replies, "Captain, explain. Except for my Borg ocular implant and the components within me, my physiology has always been that of a human's. I feel to see how I can become...more human than I am now."  
  
JANEWAY is about to explain herself when she is interrupted by two beeps from her com badge, and is informed by FIRST OFFICER CHAKOTAY that a vessel had been found on their sensors. No life signs were found aboard, and it is currently being tractor-beamed into one of the cargo bay areas. The CAPTAIN excuses herself, leaving SEVEN OF NINE alone, hands behind her back, awaiting JANEWAY's return to continue with her review.  
  
In the cargo bay, JANEWAY asks for a status report. CHAKOTAY, LT. TUVOK of Security, LT. BE'LANNA TORRES of Engineering, and two ensigns have gathered there. The ensigns appear to be setting up some kind of triangle formation of three half-spherical projectors on the ground, as well as a tray of medical tools. The other three tell her that the ship's propulsion systems were beyond repair, despite it being a remarkably advanced ship. Also, they cannot open it, due to the seams of the ship, including its cockpit, being fused with some sort of biogenetic material. CHAKOTAY had already asked for the DOCTOR's appearance, to help disintegrate the biogenetic material, and moves aside to check up on the ensigns.  
  
Meanwhile, BEL'ANNA shows the CAPTAIN a purple quartz-like crystal embedded in a metallic cylinder engine part. She informs JANEWAY that the crystal is emitting radiation frequencies not unlike Voyager's own warp core, and that it may be the other ship's mode of propulsion. Also, its half-life is 30% longer than Voyager's own core, meaning that it is more efficient, works at higher speeds, and could possibly last longer. BEL'ANNA suggests that if she could study it further, she could possibly integrate it into the ship's engines, thereby upgrading it. JANEWAY tells her to look into it, and joins CHAKOTAY and TUVOK, where the ensigns have completed setting up. She orders them to power up the triangle formation, which acts as a remote holographic projection field for the DOCTOR when he is needed outside of the Medical Room.  
  
The DOCTOR materializes, and, staring straight ahead, says, "Please state the nature of your medical emergency." He looks at the CAPTAIN, and adds, "Sorry. Force of habit. Or programming, as it were." He walks over to the tray, and starts tooling with the instruments, clearly annoyed. "I was in the middle of cataloguing the entire crew's hemo-nitrous indexes when First Officer Chakotay informed me," he says to no one in particular, although loudly enough so all could hear. "I'm glad you called me down here; it's not as if I've got anything important to do." He rolls his eyes.  
  
The CAPTAIN makes an exasperated plea to him, and the DOCTOR continues. "I've picked up an interesting protein sequence on the scanners. This lipase formula should decompose whatever's sealing that hatch almost instantly," he says, and injects it into an exposed area on the ship.  
  
JANEWAY thanks him, and he replies, "No problem, captain. After all, I'm a locksmith, not a doctor!" JANEWAY repeats that exasperated look at him. The ship's veins/seams are quickly withering, and the DOCTOR announces that it should be all right now. The two ensigns step forward and heave at the door, which falls away easily.  
  
"My, my, how interesting," says the DOCTOR. "It's a piece of junk." Inside the tiny vessel is the torn-away upper-half of a female android, strapped into a chair. An arm is missing, and exposed circuitry sparks and smokes. Over her breast on her soot-ridden uniform are the words EVAK-6. Fade out.  
  
Intro Credits.  
  
Fade in. 


	3. Chapter 3

Fade in with an establishing shot of the Voyager travelling through space and a shot of the senior officers gathered around a table with EVAK-6 appearing on a screen. She is secured on a table from the Medical room, and is being worked on by the DOCTOR. We hear JANEWAY make an entry into the Captain's Log, effectively summing up the sequences thus far, and adding that the DOCTOR, with BEL'ANNA's and HARRY KIM's assistance, was able to reconstruct makeshift limbs for the android, and defragmented a portion of its memory banks.  
  
The senior officers in turn question her, and she answers them. She identifies herself as EVAK-6, from the planet of Tottoro, which she identifies some two weeks' travel away by starship. She does not know what EVAK-6 stands for, or how she came so far away from the planet. TUVOK suggests returning her to her own world, and JANEWAY agrees. EVAK-6 knows little else. TOM PARIS suggests renaming her, since "'EVAK-6' is a bit of a mouthful." The DOCTOR suggests EVA. Although PARIS and KIM object to that name, JANEWAY settles the matter. "You found her, you name her, Doctor." She then suggests he take her around Voyager to pass the time, and then dismisses the officers.  
  
"Oh goody," the DOCTOR replies.  
  
They are seen walking down a hallway, where passing crewmen grin and stare. EVA asks the DOCTOR why this is so, and he replies, "I don't like to get out much." She wonders why, since she considers everything she sees with child-like curiosity. "Imagine being stuck aboard here for the next seventy years or so, like they will," the DOCTOR tells her, "And you'll see just how very little there actually is to see."  
  
He takes her into the mess hall. NEELIX, a native of the quadrant and stowaway-cum-self-appointed-morale-officer, is cooking up a storm. He asks EVA what she would like to eat, and, for that matter, what it is that Tottorians eat. EVA does not know, so she requests a little bit of everything to sample. NEELIX, who does not often hear requests for his cooking, hurries away gleefully. The DOCTOR and EVA sit at a table together.  
  
EVA points out the various people gathered there, and wonders why some of them are laughing, and what causes laughing. She wonders why some of them look sleepy, and sad, and angry. The DOCTOR shrugs, and tells her sarcastically that he is programmed to recognize and treat over 30 million diseases and their variations, but he is still baffled by them. EVA then points out TOM PARIS and BEL'ANNA, who are sitting together in a far corner, snuggling romantically, and calls out across the room for them. The DOCTOR stops her, advising her to leave them to themselves. When asked why, he tells EVA that they are romantically involved with each other, and it's "much too hard to observe them, let alone understand why they do the things they do."  
  
Undaunted, EVA wants to try what the DOCTOR identified as "kissing." When she puckers up and leans over to him, the DOCTOR steps away and trips backwards towards NEELIX, who is bringing over a tray of assorted appetizers and selections. Although the DOCTOR passes right through NEELIX, NEELIX himself yelps backwards, and flings the tray of food away. It lands on TUVOK, who does not look pleased. People around the room point and laugh. The DOCTOR takes EVA away immediately, leaving NEELIX alone to face TUVOK's meaningful grimaces.  
  
"Are you happy now?" he chides her in the hallway. "Look at the mess we caused!" EVA does not know what he means by "happy," although she is imitating the other crewmen's laughter and spirited mood. The DOCTOR recites for her a thesaurus explanation of what it means to be happy: "Happy. To have the mind at ease, to smile, to put a good face upon, keep up one's spirits; view the bright side of the picture.... Shall I continue?" EVA laughs, and says she did not mean "happy" in that context, but wonders what causes happiness. The DOCTOR tries to explain further, but, flustered, takes her arm and pulls her away, to put her somewhere where she can't get in trouble. They go into the Holodecks.  
  
Inside, he tells the computer to run program file "Da Vinci one-oh-one." His clothes and surroundings phase into those appropriate for Renaissance Italy. The Holodeck has transformed into a Renaissance art studio, complete with holographic students in period dress painting and sketching a male nude. He explains to her what, exactly, the Holodeck does.  
  
"If that's so," Eva says, "then there's no more need for THIS anymore," and kicks away the holographic field projector, which passes through him, and rolls away, bouncing off a wooden bench. The DOCTOR looks at himself up and down, and says slowly, "No, I suppose not." He smiles weakly, and hands her a stick of charcoal and some paper, and asks if she'd like to try drawing for herself. Returning his smile, she takes it from him.  
  
HARRY KIM is working at a station in Engineering, analyzing the crystal outgrowth as he subjects it to various rays and tests. Suddenly the lights blink twice, and the red lights turn on all around him. The Engineering staff runs to their stations as he furiously tries to correct the situation as claxons ring in the background. His combadge rings twice, and JANEWAY is heard, demanding to know what's happened. He tells her that he was examining the crystal when a feedback loop was created, causing sensors and dampers to overload. JANEWAY tells him to abort the tests, that EVA will have to take a look at it.  
  
In the Holodeck, it is no longer Renaissance Italy, but early 20th century, in a Parisian tavern, a favorite recreational holo-simulation for many crewmembers. The DOCTOR's uniform has returned. Holo-people are smoking, playing billiards, and enjoying themselves in general. Standing out of the crowd in out-of-period dress besides the DOCTOR and EVA are some people the DOCTOR introduces her to: CHUANG-TZU, LEONARDO DA VINCI, ALBERT CAMUS, CONFUCIUS, ZENO, OVID, SOCRATES, JOHN LENNON, SAPPHO, and an number of members from various alien races. It appears to be a party composed of great minds of poets, philosophers, and artists. The DOCTOR begins playing the violin for them; when he finishes, they applaud him.  
  
The holographic tavern owner, ELIZA, comes over and puts her arm around the DOCTOR. ELIZA is about 30-40 years old, blonde, and is fond of flirting with her patrons. Bravo!, she tells him, that was marvelous! "There is a saying we have," she says dramatically, " 'It was music to our ears.'"  
  
"Yes," agrees ARISTOTLE, "One truly lives through the senses!" He wipes a tear from his eye happily. "One can thank the senses for joy and knowledge!"  
  
The DOCTOR quips, "That's always been your problem, Aristotle. It's your belief that all knowledge is acquired through the senses. In terms of knowledge and intellect, mine are the most extensive aboard this ship. And, I have sense, but no senses."  
  
ELIZA tells him that that was still beautiful music, but the DOCTOR says it was nothing, he simply programmed himself to play the music as its composer had written, and he tries to shrug off ELIZA. EVA's eyes glow an eerie fluorescent yellow-green as she angrily watches ELIZA flirt with the DOCTOR. "Madam, please! It's not in my program to-"  
  
"But it's in mine," she finishes for him, and, grabbing his face, kisses him deeply. EVA's hand balls into a fist and slams into the wall behind her. Her hand starts growing tendrils, and, like tree roots, sink into the wall. ELIZA shimmers and statics, and disappears. The DOCTOR and the other patrons look at EVA, who is as surprised as they are.  
  
"Ahem," says a voice. Everyone turns to see TUVOK standing at the tavern doors, accompanied by two security personnel. "I hope I wasn't interrupting. Doctor." His uniform is still soiled. He informs EVA that she will come with him to meet the Captain, making it absolutely clear that it wasn't a request. His eyebrow twitches upward when he notices her hand. He tells the computer to end all programs, and the room, its occupants, and the DOCTOR shimmer away. EVE looks abashed as she retracts her hand from the wall. 


	4. Chapter 4

EVA is now standing at a console in Engineering, accompanied by BEL'ANNA, HARRY, SEVEN OF NINE, and TUVOK with the two ensigns. JANEWAY is seen on a far screen on the wall, observing from the Bridge, and tells EVE to show them how the crystal works. She doesn't know how it works, but feels the knowledge is simply deep within her. She closes her eyes and relaxes, going into a trance-like state. Then, they snap open wide, and her eyes are aglow once more, as in the Holodeck. Her hands spread as she places them into the console, and fuses into the circuitry as the crystal simultaneously starts glowing from within. Whirring noises can be heard from inside the cylinder casement.  
  
BEL'ANNA and SEVEN OF NINE report what is taking place in the crystal, but it rapidly overpowers their scanners. One of the boards flares and explodes. Another panel, on the wall, does the same. BEL'ANNA is knocked away from her panel just as it explodes, and falls, covering her face as she writhes. KIM reports that something-- possibly EVA herself- is trying to seize control of Voyager's main processors, and has already broken through several levels of anti-accessible firewalls as if they weren't there. The crystal pulses violently, and SEVEN OF NINE reports a subspace hole forming in that very room. The CAPTAIN orders the crystal ejected from the ship. It is, and implodes outside in space. TUVOK and the two ensigns have to tackle EVA away from the console to keep her from taking control of Voyager.  
  
EVA slowly comes to herself, and sees the room around her in chaos and disarray. Not too far away BEL'ANNA still clutches at her face, although she has gone still. As the smoke clears, EVA appears confused and worried, and JANEWAY orders BEL'ANNA transported directly into sickbay. As the Engineering staff recovers to their feet, they all look at her, silently and angrily.  
In the ready room, all the senior officers are seated, with BEL'ANNA's seat visibly empty. SEVEN OF NINE stands to one side of the room. EVA lies on a medical table in sickbay, strapped down, accompanied on either side by armed personnel, on a large screen. The DOCTOR is seen beside BEL'ANNA, in the background, treating her. The CAPTAIN appears distraught over the reports she hears from HARRY KIM, SEVEN OF NINE, and TUVOK. BEL'ANNA is unconscious, and is suffering from severe burns to the facial area. The crystal was creating a subspace field in and around itself, causing an implosive force. They theorize that this is how EVA's ship normally travels, in a constant warp stream, but it was working at too-high levels for the ship to handle. Also, EVA appeared subconsciously to try and take control of the ship though he and EVA don't know why. She had very nearly accessed critical information when TUVOK had stopped her.  
  
The DOCTOR is angry at the way the staff appeared to be "ganging up" on EVA, that they weren't giving her a fair chance to defend herself. Even if they did allow her to, he claims, EVA still doesn't know how or why she did that. The CAPTAIN asks EVA simply if she held any malice towards VOYAGER, consciously or not. EVA honestly that she does not think so; she loves the ship and most especially everything she's seen and done there: played chess, played pool, painted and drew, listened to music, etc. The CAPTAIN concludes the meeting without consequence, leaving EVA in the DOCTOR's care, as investigations go underway.  
  
As the crew files out of the ready room, which is located by the bridge, CHAKOTAY is talking to someone on the main Bridge screen, and calls the captain over. The man on the screen breathes slowly through a gas mask, and reveals himself to be JARDEL TORDIG, from the Tottorian Empire. He is a Car'a'Carn, which is a military ranking on Tottoro. It is roughly the equivalent of a captain, although a Car'a'Carn has control over three ships rather than one. He has surrounded the ship with his three vessels, and forbids them to proceed any further. He has come to reclaim EVA.  
  
TORDIG is walking down a hallway, dressed entirely in blacks and grays. He wears a gas mask, which completely hides the bottom half of his face. He explains to them that EVAK-6 (he won't refer to her as EVA) was built as a military espionage tool, and that losing her would put the Tottorians at a serious risk. The CAPTAIN is beside him, and tries to assure him that they would gladly give her up. She is, after all, property of the Tottorians. Voyager has no intention of keeping EVA, especially if someone has come to claim her back. JARDEL is visibly pleased to be negotiating so easily, and JANEWAY is glad to have EVA off her ship, so they shake hands, and enter the medical room.  
  
EVA is elevated on her sickbay bed, hooked up to some wires. As soon as she sees JARDEL, she goes into flashbacks of her lying on a table, as she is now, being cut up and dissected while she is still alive. She is undergoing some horrible kind of surgery, and the pain is clear on her face. She remembers what they will do to her, what they always do to her, and she decides she does not want to return with them.  
  
"Captain Kathryn M. Janeway," she declares, "I would like to seek political refuge and asylum aboard the U.S.S. Starfleet Voyager. I cannot go back to Tottoro with this man!" 


	5. Chapter 5 and finale

JANEWAY and TORDIG are absolutely agog, too stupefied to say anything. The sentiment and silence is shared throughout the room. JANEWAY says that EVA is being ridiculous, and asks the DOCTOR and TOM PARIS (through the badge com) if anyone had tampered her programming. Both reply no. JARDEL TORDIG demands EVA to be detached from her wire link-ups and released to his care, and JANEWAY tells the DOCTOR to consider that an order. With a grin, the DOCTOR replies that he is programmed to comply if his patients reject his treatment. JANEWAY orders SEVEN OF NINE to follow the order.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE steps forward and places her hand on EVA's shoulder, but she is flung away when there appears to be a minor explosion upon contact. EVA apologizes to her, but explains that she merely disabled the circuitry in SEVEN OF NINE's arm, in order to protect herself. The two ensigns step forward, but EVA warns that, while she was connected into the ship, she had gained control of its major functions. If the two ensigns stepped any closer, they'll only encounter an energy field around her.  
  
JANEWAY calls for CHAKOTAY over her com, ordering the rerouting of all power from the sickbay, but CHAKOTAY says the computers are not replying. JANEWAY looks at TORDIG, who nods and says that as a tool for the Tottorian government, EVAK-6 is equipped with the ability to "symbiotically invade" any network or system she is "foolishly hooked into." JANEWAY gives him a terse look, but suddenly the ship rocks slightly.  
  
CHAKOTAY voices that the ship has begun moving on its own, away from the planet Tottoro. The ship continues to rock as the three Tottorian vessels surrounding the ship fire upon Voyager.  
  
JANEWAY looks to TORDIG again, who explains that Voyager is to be destroyed, even with him on it, rather than lose EVAK-6 to others' hands. If that should happen, he is as good as dead anyway. The CAPTAIN pleads with him until he relents, and he orders into a walkie-talkie-like device to cease-fire. He also orders them to contact the nearest Car'a'carn for assistance. "I won't destroy this ship, but neither will I let it escape a Tottorian Car'a'carn!" he boasts, wheezing.  
  
Voyager has stopped rocking, and attention is turned towards EVA. The CAPTAIN says that while she is required by Starfleet protocol to seriously consider a request for amnesty and sanctuary, there's not much to discuss. You don't have a life, JANEWAY says, you are a program. The DOCTOR rolls his eyes.  
  
EVA responds, "How can you so easily deny my request when even the greatest philosophers from throughout the Galaxy have still not yet determined what, exactly, life is? Can you tell me, Captain?" JANEWAY replies no, but it doesn't change the fact that EVA is an android.  
  
"But can you tell me, Captain Janeway, what you call life, is made up of?" There's silence. "According to your own medical indexes," she begins, but the DOCTOR interrupts her.  
  
"Excuse you," he tells her testily, "What are you doing in my medical references? You're actually browsing through my files! Oh god, how embarrassing."  
  
EVA gives him a look, and he falls silent, moving back one or two steps. "According to your own medical referrences," she begins again, "your nerve endings translate sensations into electrical impulses which are interpreted within your brain matter. Electrical impulses, Captain. Beyond that there is little else."  
  
The issue is at a standstill. The CAPTAIN and TORDIG go to the teleporters, and he gives her an ultimatum: return the EVAK-6 within a certain time, or be destroyed, then teleports into one of his own ships.  
  
The CAPTAIN enters the ready room, asking CHAKOTAY to join her. They talk privately about the issue. CHAKOTAY says that it is obviously seeking self-preservation for some reason. JANEWAY is more skeptical, asking whether EVA is truly sentient and therefore eligible for political refuge, or whether she is subconsciously following some program sub-routines that make her believe and think that she is.  
  
"Take our doctor," she says, "for example. He appears in every conceivable way to interact fully with vocal commands and his visual sensors, and has the ability to learn new skills. And yet, we know for a fact that Starfleet created him this way, and what we call his personality is actually several Gigaquads of program scripting in our computer."  
  
CHAKOTAY points out that some psychologists say that the same could be said of humans, that all of our decisions and traits come from chemical balances in our brain from genetic coding. The difference appears to be little more than semantics.  
  
After more discussions with the DOCTOR and EVA, another three Tottorian ships are detected by the bridge. It appears that another Car'a'carn has already arrived to assist JARDEL TORDIG.  
  
The other Car'a'carn meets with JARDEL TORDIG through transmissions between ships. JARDEL explains to him the situation, but the other Car'a'carn tells him that he was an idiot; Voyager was most likely browsing through her mainframes at that minute. The entire sequence about sanctuary was just a ruse.  
  
Angered for being made foolish-looking, TORDIG and the other Car'a'carn agree. That information must not be made known to Voyager; they must destroy the entire ship to conceal the information that EVAK-6 holds. Together, their six ships fire upon Voyager.  
  
Discussion with JANEWAY collapse. They are too angered to be reasoned with, and the six ships are more than Voyager's shields can handle together. All looks bleak.  
  
The computer announces to the crew that the shuttle bay doors are opening. The CAPTAIN demands to know who it is, but it turns out to be EVA. She has left a recorded video message explaining that she will not endanger the crew any longer, and that she plans to leave on her own. She is taking one of the ship's shuttlecraft, as her own tiny ship is still in disrepair. Since the bay doors are open, anyone who enters will be sucked out into space. There is no time for anyone to put on the appropriate space-walk gear. They call the DOCTOR to reason with EVA.  
  
The DOCTOR materializes into the shuttle bay, where a panoramic view of space can be seen. EVA is prepping the shuttle, and does not get sucked out due to the tendrils rooting from her feet into the floor. The DOCTOR tries reasoning with her, asking her not to leave, that he wants her to stay with him. She refuses, saying that she cannot bring any harm to the crew of Voyager any longer. Neither of them wants to say openly how much they want each other, yet neither truly wants to be separated from the other. The ship continues to be fired upon.  
  
The CAPTAIN interjects, and demands that the DOCTOR stop EVA from leaving with the shuttle. EVA is still in great disrepair, and could further damage herself. The DOCTOR's protocols are overridden and he is forced to comply. A holographic phaser materializes in his hand, which he turns on her. He also asks her to step away from the shuttle and to go with him. Through the doors to the shuttle bay, an armed security escort can be seen.  
  
EVA laughs softly, and replies that it's against the DOCTOR's nature to fire at anyone. He does fire, narrowly missing her on purpose. "I'm learning," he says grimly.  
  
EVA looks at him quietly, for a moment, and says, "I'm sorry. I wish we could have gone back to the Alpha Quadrant together. I would very much have liked to see your Starfleet headquarters." She stands still, but a tendril from her hand stretches out and quickly attacks the wall, destroying the lenses for the holographic projectors. The DOCTOR raises his hands in protest, and his last words before blinking out are "No, wait!"  
  
The DOCTOR re-materializes into the sickbay, where he falls over one of the sickbay table with grief.  
  
EVA steps into the shuttle and the doors close automatically behind her. Inside the cockpit, she engages the shuttle's engines. Her face is illuminated with a purple light by the consoles, eerily from below by a purple light. The shuttle takes off from the sickbay doors and speeds away.  
  
TORDIG is told by one of his crewmen that EVAK-6's e.m. signature is being read from a shuttle that seems to be taking evasive maneuvers from them. TORDIG thinks that the Voyager crew is trying to escape with EVA to another location and then meet up with it again somewhere else. He cannot allow this to happen, so he withdraws his ships away from Voyager, and pursues the shuttle. He fires three times, and the shuttle explodes.  
  
Inside VOYAGER, engineering teams are seen all over, repairing damaged circuitry and panels. BEL'ANNA and SEVEN OF NINE are standing in sickbay, finalizing the minor damage that was done there. While working, BEL'ANNA asks the DOCTOR some trivial questions about the violin that the DOCTOR has been playing more of lately, and they finish their work. Before they head out the door, they ask him if he would like all references and traces to EVA deleted from his files, in case they corrupt his programming. The DOCTOR curtly replies, "No, thank you. I would like to keep them in there, if even just for memory's sake." The two nod, and the sickbay doors close behind them.  
  
The DOCTOR cleans up some of his tools for a bit, then slowly walks over to his violin on the table where EVA was hooked into the terminals. The wires still dangle there listlessly. He traces his finger over it, then picks it up, looks at it, and bends over the table. He begins weeping softly to himself as he clutches the violin to his chest.  
  
-FIN 


End file.
